A New Personality
by TheAssassin55
Summary: Gumball gets fed up and feels a new urge to attack people. A tribute to my friend Lily, whom has blood cancer
1. Lily

Hello and welcom to another fanfic. I will focus on this one and then finish Emerald: A New Gem and MGS x Steven Universe. So welcome

Sypnosis: Gumball is sick of nearly everyone and creates a new persona that he wants no-one to see.

It was an avarage school day. Gumball and Darwin was eating lunch. Tina then walked up to Gumball. "How dare you insult my piano playing again!" Tina yelled. "You did what?" Darwin said. "Hey aren't i'm allowed to express my feelings? This is America!" Gumball said. "That means I can do this to you." Tina said.

Gumball woke up in a hospital with his mother by his side. "Are you alright?" Asked Nicole. "What happend?" Asked Gumball. "You suffered substantial damage." Nicole replyed. "How long will I be in here?" Asked Gumball. "About a day." Nicole replyed. "Well bye." Nicole said.

"Hey Tina!" Yelled Gumball. Gumbal than punched Tina 5 feet into the ground. Gumball than broke Tina's skull. "Ahh!" Yelled Gumball. "Just a dream." Gumball said. Gumball than stod up, realizing that a doctor is there. Nicole than walked in the door. "Gumball, we can go!" Nicole said. They than walked out of the hospital.

Once they got home, Gumball sat on the couch and turned on the news. "And in recent news, a young dino has been killed." The news man said. Gumball than jumped off the couch. "Must be a coinsidence." Gumball said. Gumball than turned of the news and put on another show.

Two days later, Gumball went to school. Gumball sat down and thought about his dream. "Homework!" Miss Simian yelled. "I don't have it." Gumball said. "Then you'll have to be in detention." Simian said. Gumball felt a new urge to attack. Gumball than threw her into the wall and walked off.

That afternoon came over. He knocked on the door. Nicole anwserd the door.

"Nicole, I need to speak with you." Brown said. Nicole brought him up to her room. As they talked Gumball was in his room, panicing about what happened. Richard was watiching tv, eating pizza.

"So that is why your son must be removed from the school." Brown said. Nicole nodded her head and let Brown out of the building. Nicole walked into Gumballs room. She searched for him. "Come on box." Gumball said under his breath. Nicole didn't notice the cardboard box in Gumball's room. Nicole than lifted up the box. "Oh crap." Gumball said.

As you can see, Gumball is in deep trouble. "What?" Gumball said. Right now Gumball is trying to break to the fourth wall. "Can you please stop, we are having a talk." Nicole said. I was just trying to lighten the mood.

-PLEASE WAIT-

"So Gumball, why did you throw Lucy into the wall?" Nicole said. "I don't know, It just came over me." Gumball replyed. "I get it." Nicole said. "How?" Gumball asked. Nicole laughed. "That is a story for another day, just control your self." Nicole said to her son. "And whats gonna happen to my school life?" Gumball said. "You got a 14 day suspension." Nicole said. Gumball than left the house.

When Gumball left the house, he saw a pretty girl named Lily. Gumball walked up to Lily. "Hello." Gumball said. "Hi." Lily said. "So what is your name?" Asked Gumball. "My name is Lily, what about you?" Asked Lily. "Gumball, Gumball Watterson." Gumball said. They than walked to the store. "See you later." Gumball said. "Bye!" Lily said back.

After Gumball got home he realized the time. He ran inside. "Finally you're back, your farther was gonna eat your steak." Nicoloe said. Gumball sat down and ate. "So Gumball isn't getting ANY punishment?" Anais asked. As Nicole thought about the answer, Gumball looked sharply. "Again with that voice." Nicole said. Oh crap i'm running to Korea, goodbye.

-PLEASE WAIT AGAIN-

"Well I think his punishment will be...no Lego Jurrasic World." Nicole said. "Damn." Gumball said under his breath. Gumball than walked to his room. He than saw Lily out the window. "This window costed a fortune, while we could get 10 windows for free." Gumball said. Gumball than opened the window. "See you tommrow." Lily said. "Ok Gumball replyed. He then went to sleep.

To be continued.


	2. A Terrible Date

Wow, hello there, welcome back to A New Personality. Note: This chapter will contain mature themes. You have been warned.

Gumball woke up, he felt a sense of dread climb down his back. He went downstairs to grab cereal. "Aw dang, no cereal." Gumball said. He grabbed a piece of fruit. and went back upstairs to put on different clothes. "Ah, I love Saturdays, so relaxing." Gumball said. He went on his computer and went on the Internet to see whats going on with Elmore Plus or maybe browse Elmore StreamIt to see if he can find anything funny or maybe a bit newsworthy. He chose the latter.

On the front page he saw, "2 Murders in Elmore?". Gumball panicked. He decided to click on the video out of morbid curosity. "Today in Elmore, Lucy Simian had been hospitalized, but not dead." The User said. "Phew." Gumball said. "In other cases, a young dinosaur was kil-". Gumball clicked out of the video. He heard a bang outside. He looked out his windows. It was Penny. "Hey Penny!" Gumball yelled with a bit of pear in his mouth that he was chewing. "Wanna go on a date Gumball?" Penny asked. "Sure!" Gumball replied. Gumball went down outside to goto Penny. "So where are we going?" Gumball asked. "Somewhere inside the Elmore Mall." Penny replied as they walked down the street.

As they approached Elmore Mall, Gumball started to talk to Penny. "Do you know what happened at school yesterday?" Gumball asked. "No, I was at a friends uncle's funeral, what happened?" Penny asked. "Nothing important, just a test that eveyone got stumped on, even Bobert." Gumball said, with beads of sweat on his face. "We're here!" Penny said. As they entered the mall, they saw a screen with the words flashing "50% off at Clothes n' Stuff". "Lets go down there, I need new clothes anyway." Gumball said. Penny giggled and happly accepted.

As they went into the store, they heard an alert siren. "There is a terroist in the mall!" The Man on the P.A said. "Police have been called, try to remain safe!". Gumball and Penny hid down under a desk with the store clerk. "Oh god." The Store Clerk said. "ALERT, ALERT, THERE IS NOW 20 TERROISTS IN THE MA-." The intercom was shut off. Gumball looked above and he saw a vent grate, which gave him an idea. "Hey dude." Gumball whispered to the Clerk. "What?" The Clerk asked. Gumball nodded his head above him, hinting at the grate. "Give us a boost." Gumball said. "Sure." The Clerk replied. The Clerk boosted Gumball and Penny up into the vent, but it was to late for the Clerk, as soon as Gumball and Penny got outside, The Clerk was shot, ultimately ending his life.

-Meanwhile at Home-  
The T.V came on with a blaring alert. 3 loud beeps, then a message. "The Elmore Mall area has been taken over by terroists, Police are dealing with the matter at the moment, anyone who goes near the area will most probably be shot and anyone who lives in a 5 kilometre radius of the area, please evacuate as your life could be in grave danger." The Text to Speech voice said. "Follow the intsructions that will follow." Then another 2 short beeps. "Everyone turn off ALL electronics in the house and head to the basement!" Nicole screamed. They did that and immedatly entered the basement, with the emergency supplies. "Wait, where is Gumball?" Darwin asked. "Uhhhh..." Nicole said, more confused the the next person. "Penny said they were goint to..." Anais gasped. "Elmore Mall." She continued. Nicole started to cry, then the rest of the family continued on.

-Penny's House-

"We finnally made back to your house." Gumball said. Penny knocked on the door. Penny's Parents came rushing to the door. "Thank god you're ok!" Penny's Dad said. "Thank you for bringing her home, Gumball." "Welcome." Gumball said with a tired expression on his face. "Let me drive you back to your place." Penny's dad said. Gumball agreed.

"Thanks!" Gumball yelled as the car drove off in the distance. As Gumball entered the house he heard someone in the basement. "Hello?!" He said, shakily. Nicole came out. "Thank the merciful lord that you came back!" Nicole said with tears still in her eyes. "I'm so happy to have you back!" She continued. "Lets just go down to the basement." Gumball said, weary from the bad day he just had. As he sat down, he pulled out a walkman with the album, 'Floral Shoppe' (its really good vaporwave, I like it unironically.) "Where did you get that?" Richard asked. "I don't know, I found it outside the Mall." Gumball replied. Gumball found a place to lie down and listened to his cassette tape, feeling drowzy.

A couple hours passed, Gumball was still sleeping in the basement. In the morning he went upstairs to check ElmorePlus. He logged in and on the front page, Carrie wrote '32 people died in a terroist attack yesterday, may their souls rest in peace.' Gumball scrolled down and saw another post by Alan 'I donate to those in need after yesterday, I hope I help them.'. Gumball decided to take walk out to the park to get stuff of his chest. As he was leaving he saw his Dad, but not his Mother. "Where is Mom?" Gumball asked. "Down at a meeting about yesterday and how they can help." Richard responded, while eating a hamburger. "Alright." Gumball said.

At the park he saw Lily. "Hey Lily." Gumball said. "Whats going on Gumball?" Lily said in a response. "Nothing much, just wanted to take a walk to the park." Gumball said. He then saw Penny with her family near him. "Ah crap." Gumball said.

Sorry to cut it short. You may ask "Why the hell did you add terroists into the mix?!". Well, its gonna be a pivotal plot point, ok? Good. Also, hiatus for another 2 weeks, then I'll post again. See ya guys later!


End file.
